Unnatural
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: it was just an accident. A freak occurrence that never should have happened. And yet it did. And she suddenly found herself in a foreign world where imaginary hero's became living breathing beings. And she became something a little more than human herself- I want to do a pairing with two turtles and the oc so suggestions would be nice. human/vampire hybrid/TMNT M rated.
1. Chapter 1

It was just an accident. A freak occurrence that rarely happened in nature. And yet despite the odds, it _had_ happened.

She knew because one moment she had been at a local Comic Con checking out the sweet TMNT booth that they had (complete with TV box sets of all things TMNT related, masks, comics, stuffed toys, plastic action figures exct.) and the next it was like a bomb had been dropped on the place.

There were a series of screams, the loud pounding of feet as people scattered in every direction like cattle in a thunderstorm. Tables and booths were destroyed in the mad rush for the exits as the ceiling of the building began to creak drawing many more screams of horror and fear from everyone as the beams supporting the heavy tampered glass that served as the building's roof began to cave.

Never one to just sit back and let shit happen to others if she knew there was even the slightest chance that she could stop it- she found herself running through the crowd as fast as she could when she saw a group of three kids, two boys about twelve and a girl about fifteen go down and lay on the floor screaming and clutching each other as the glass above them finally shattered.

Raining down pieces ranging from microscopic in size to the size of small cars upon the people unlucky enough to freeze when they should have been still moving. Growling in annoyance she maneuvered her way through the crowd to the best of her ability and scooped up a wooden sword that she had seen being sold at one of the many booths and used it to deflect some of the smaller pieces as she continued to make her way to the kids.

Carefully calculating the odds of survival for them if she managed to reach them in time to pull them from harms way. The only real problem with such calculations were that even if she managed to save someone- someone else would wind up dead. And while she didn't want to make the choice of saving herself and two of the kids knowing that the third would die (because she knew what losing a child did to a parent/parents) she'd seen it in her own family time and time again... Until her parents had both killed themselves in their grief.

How could she save just two and not another? How could she rob that child of his or her future?

The answer was simple. She couldn't. It wasn't her choice to make. Risking her life to help them if she could- that was her choice- but allowing one to be either sliced to pieces or crushed by the heavy piece of glass just wasn't an option for her. Her calculations deemed that someone had to die...and so someone would. But it wouldn't be those kids.

And that was her last real thought as she threw herself across the remaining distance and grabbed the nearest kid and hauled him up to his feet and shoved him back hard enough to knock him off of his feet and send him skidding across the waxed floor before grabbing the other two and doing the same just in time to look up at the piece of glass mere seconds before it crashed down on her head and she knew nothing more.


	2. AftermathFallout

It's one thing to know that you're about to die. It's quite another altogether to wake up laying face down on the ground covered in cuts and bruises, in snow. When the last time you'd stepped outside it had been mid summer with temperature highs up in the hundreds. Yet here she was, alive, sitting in an alley outside of a building with a sky that was pitch black behind a swirling grey cloud front that would have put the last blizzard in her hometown to shame.

Carefully going over her motor functions to see what would work and what wouldn't, she lay there, flexing her numbing fingers, her wrists, her arms, her neck- Rolling her shoulders- then flipped herself over onto her back and continuing to systematically move various parts of her body before figuring that her limbs and such were all fine and decided to try sitting up.

Once she was sitting up, she looked around for a moment before she realized that she wasn't home anymore. In fact nothing she saw or heard or smelled seemed familiar to her at all. Sure there were similarities, but it still didn't make it her home.

The Comic Con building was gone. And so were the many, many cars and people that had been there. _Man I hope those kids got out safe- _She thought as she slowly placed her hands on the cold snow covered ground on either side of her hips and paused when one of her hands came into contact with something. Frowning she gripped the object and lifted it from the ground, letting the snow and ice fall from it as she held it up a little bit so that she could see it.

It was the wooden sword that she had had in her hand before the piece of glass had- The moment she thought of the glass her head began to ache and throb painfully. Reaching up with her free hand she very carefully felt around her scalp, finding a sore place that was split wide open, with her fingertips. And flinched a tad as she probed it with her fingers for a moment before pulling her hand back and seeing the inky black of her blood staining her fingers in the darkness.

"Perfect." She muttered with a tired sigh as she placed the tip of the wooden sword against the ground and used it to help herself stand up. Her feet slipping slightly despite the fact that she was wearing heavy rubber soled combat boots. Growling in annoyance again, she started to plant one foot in front of the other- not really caring that she was heading out of the alley hurt enough to draw attention or scare the shit out of someone.

Her one single minded thought at this exact moment was to find someplace warm before she began to suffer from hyperthermia. Nothing more.

(*************************************************************************************************************************************)

It had been a shitty day for Casey and his green skinned buddies as they each sat down in their favorite little restaurant. in their favorite booth over in the corner where the lights were dimmer and they were closer to the nearest escape route. It had been six months since April had died along with their unborn son/daughter- during complications after being in a car wreck. And there wasn't a day that went by where Casey didn't wish it was him lying in some grave rotting.

The turtles obviously felt the same, though they didn't say it aloud. The thought hung between them all. Unsaid. Almost like a vile curse that they each felt would get them struck by lightening or something if it was spoken of. But it was there nevertheless.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys," Casey said as his friends each settled in their seats on both his side of the booth and across from him. He knew that having them come out now of all times couldn't be easy for them either given the fact that Splinter had passed away little over two months ago himself of old age. "I know that you probably didn't really want too..."

"What are friends for Casey." The eldest of the four said as he nodded his head in Casey's direction. There was a soft chorus of "Fuck man." and "What Leo said." from the others causing Casey to force himself to smile slightly through the tightness that had settled in his chest.

"I just wasn't sure if I could be alone today without losing it, ya know." Casey said, feeling the strange need to explain why he had dragged each of them out of the lair when they were still in mourning themselves.

"We understand Casey," The third oldest of the four said gently, "April was our first best friend. So we understand perfectly how you must feel."

"Yeah?" Casey said in an barely audible tone as the waiter came over and laid their usual drinks on the table for them and gave Casey a quick squeeze on the shoulder to let him know that if he needed anything the guy would get it. All he had to do was ask.

And thank god for that man, the turtles thought all together.

Mr. Jenkins was well known for his kind and generous heart. As well as his fantastic food. And none of that was a damned lie. His food rocked almost as much as the man himself.

And the turtles would know since Splinter used to get their food from the man when they were still just little hatchlings. They also got a lot of toys and clothing from the man when they were growing up and on their birthdays Mr. Jenkins had let them hold birthday parties in his place. Complete with cake, music, candy, and presents.

And like Casey, the four knew that if they needed anything now that Splinter was gone- he would get it for them. All they had to do was speak up. The man served several other people then returned to their table with a pizza for Mikey since he was somehow still in the pizza mood despite eating it everyday for the last month in a half. Whereas the rest of them were sort of pizza'd out at the moment and ordered some other stuff to eat while Mikey scarfed his food down with all the zest of a starving ethiopian kid that was sometimes shown on TV.

The others shook their heads in mild amusement as Mikey got half way through his pizza before slowing his pace. Either because he was about to puke or for some other reason.

He tilted his head slightly to the side for a moment as he stared at the window behind Leo and Raph, a small frown marring his face as he put aside the piece of pizza that he'd still been holding in his hand and lifted his hand to lick his fingers while he followed something behind his two elder brothers with his eyes. And he wasn't the only one, Casey was frozen with his drink half way to his mouth, his dark eyes wide in shocked disbelief as his glass slipped from his numb fingers and might have hit the table and shattered if not for the fact that Raph caught it with those zippy reflexes of his.

"Casey? Mikey?" Leo said and was about to ask what was going on when the two climbed up onto their knees on their seat and turned their backs on him and Raph and Don and seemed to be waiting for something. Deciding that he would wait and see what had suddenly distracted the two, Leo reached out and picked up his menu and opened it so that he could pretend to be reading it when the door to the restaurant opened, and a slight almost child like figure in a knee length long coat with a hood walked- No that isn't quite right. It's more like the figure staggered in and almost fell flat on it's face before reaching the counter where one of Mr. Jenkin's employee's took one look at the person and let out a terrified scream as the figure more or less crumpled to the floor and sat there...gasping.

As if they had asthma or something.

_What the hell- _Leo thought as Mr. Jenkins came out of the kitchen to see what was going on while several customers had already bolted and saw the person sitting on the floor and started to approach when he seemed to see something and paused for a moment. His face going pale as the person's hood fell back from his/her head revealing near waist length silvery white hair, and pale ivory skin that was covered in cuts and bruises and blood in various places.

Leo was about to get up and go ask Mr. Jenkins what was wrong when Casey suddenly bolted from his seat and ran across the floor to the small figure and dropped down to his knees in front of the figure and said in a choked tone, "April?" Causing Leo and the others to all jump up out of their seats and look at the figure, their expressions ranging from hurt, to disbelief to rage as Casey continued to speak to the- well apparently it was a woman or Casey wouldn't be calling her April, and after a moment or so of simply speaking to her, decided that speaking just wasn't enough and pulled the woman into his arms and started crying.


	3. Aprils return?

**Thanks for the help, Getara. Feel better soon.**

**(************************************************************************************************************************)**

_April... _There was no way that woman could be April. Their April was dead. She had died of complications during surgery after a car accident. So to say that having Casey break down and embrace the stranger as if she were their April was upsetting... Would of course be an understatement. Leo felt sick with rage. Raph was just- well pissed. Don was angry; but when Casey finally looked at them, his expression helpless. And almost pleading with the doctor of his four friends to help.

Sighing, Don pushed his anger aside and moved to go to Casey when Leo grabbed his arm and stopped him. Glancing back at his elder brother Don noted his thunderous expression and inwardly sighed again. Leo's unsaid message was received loud and clear.

_Do. Not. Treat. Her. That woman wasn't April. How dare she do this to them- _Yet Don didn't care. He was able to push aside his feelings so that he could think better. He was a healer by nature. A fixer of all things that were broken. And this young woman in Casey's arms had obviously been through a difficult ordeal if the blood and cuts and bruises visible on her skin was any indication at all.

Plus there was the fact that Casey's mind seemed to latch onto the woman and mentally place her as April. Saying no to treating her injuries just wasn't an option unless they wanted to lose Casey too. Besides- they had never been the types to turn their backs on those who needed help. And this woman obviously needed help otherwise she'd have just kept walking.

Pulling free of Leo's grasp Don made his way over to Casey as Mr. Jenkins finished ushering the rest of his patrons out of the restaurant and locked the place up before going to the back and telling everyone to shut everything down and leave.

Dropping to his knees next to Casey, Don gently took the woman by the shoulders and pulled her back away from Casey and carefully laid her on the floor on her back and looked at her face just for a brief moment and let his breath out in a slow hiss. Dear god- her face... It was exactly like April's! It was no wonder Casey had automatically latched onto her emotionally.

She was a fucking carbon copy of their girl.

There were subtle differences in her appearance, sure. Like her age (he estimated her to be about twenty- twenty two-ish), her hair and eye color (both of which made her look like a scarlet eyed ghost), but for the most part- she was exactly like their girl. Height, weight, body type. Hell he would even bet her personality and blood type were similar despite her being an entirely different person.

_God what a fucking mess- _He thought as he slowly ran his hands along her arms and legs, then slipped an arm under her shoulders and lifted her up a bit and asked Casey to help him get her out of her jacket and shirt so that he could check her stomach and chest for severe bruising and possible internal bleeding since he had found several hair line fractures and at least three possible broken bones.

Casey did as he bid as Don carefully helped him extract her from her jacket when the first signs of life, aside from the rise and fall of her chest, seemed to hit. The woman was in a reclining position in Don's arms when her body suddenly went into a full spasm and a hoarse scream was ripped from her throat causing her to jerk violently in Don's grasp. Her eyes widened slightly as her face paled even more.

If that was even possible and she started to thrash around a bit causing Don to let out a vile oath and grab her shoulders and try to hold her still without hurting her while Casey quickly abandoned his efforts to finish dragging her shirt off and quickly grabbed her legs and pinned them when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder and glanced behind him to find Mikey there.

His pale blue eyes icy as they locked on the woman's face for a moment before he said, "Here. Switch with me and hold her hand." Knowing that Casey was distraught enough to forget just how strong his grip really was to a normal person as well as the possibility that he might accidentally hurt the woman. Casey blinked back a few unshed tears and nodded as Mikey quickly switched with him. And the moment he did- Casey moved back as if the woman had burned him or something and watched as The woman continued to thrash around for several more minutes before finally seeming to slide into unconsciousness.

The second she was out Don swore then snarled, "Raph get the fucking van. She needs more help than I can give here."

"No way Don-" Leo started to say, there was no way that he was going to allow this unknown woman in their lair. But Don cut him off at the legs so to speak.

"I honestly don't care about your damned opinion here, Leo. Look at Casey." Leo did. The man looked as lost and anxious as he had the day April had died.

_Shit. _Was this really happening? "Get the damned van now!" Don growled out as Raph looked back and forth between Don and Leo for a second to see who he should really listen too in this situation. Sure he knew that Leo was the head of their family now that Splinter was gone, but due to the fact that Don was the doc of the family he had the right to make calls that Leo couldn't overturn.

And it looked like that was exactly what the brainiac was exactly doing. Making a call that Leo couldn't overturn.

"Goddamn it," Raph hissed as he dug the keys to their wheels out of his jacket pocket and made his way out back by going through the kitchen then returned a minute or so later as Don and Mikey wrapped the woman up in her jacket as well as the both of theirs so that the cold wouldn't bother her much once they were outside. It was seven blocks to the garage that rested over their newest lair. Which would take them about twenty minutes or so if Leo drove.

But in this instance, considering that someone's life was hanging in the balance- Don figured that Mikey should drive instead since he'd cut the time it took to reach their new home in half. "Van's running." Raph grumbled as he rejoined them.

"Is the heater on?"

"In this weather it would be suicide not to run the damned thing." Raph growled out as Don lifted the woman in his arms and looked at his brothers and Casey and said,

"Then lets go. Mikey, you're driving."


	4. Possibilities

The trip back to the lair took roughly about seven minutes. Against traffic. On two wheels.

And while Don and his brothers (minus Mikey) and Casey all had thought that they were finally going to meet their makers...it hadn't stopped Mikey's sudden, insane impression of a Nascar driver. In fact their horrified screams had only seemed to encourage Mikey to drive _faster_. Much, much, faster. So when they finally found themselves in the garage above the lair.

Where they then piled out of the van, each of them grousing and cursing Mikey's sucky driving as they each moved away from the vehicle while Mikey unfastened his seatbelt and climbed out of the van behind them. As Don and Casey more or less raced each other across the garage with the woman and didn't bother waiting for the rest of them as one of them hit the button to go down.

After that, time just seemed to blur for all of them once Don locked himself in his lab with the woman and began treating her. Casey had tried to go with him there at the beginning, but due to the uncertainty of the situation- Don had handed him off to Raph and forbad him from entering until he checked things out a little more thoroughly.

An hour passed. Maybe two. And in that time- to distract each other Raph had engaged Casey in a halfhearted game of pool. Mikey was sitting on the couch staring blankly at the large TV that Don had bought them all for Christmas last year while Leo busied himself with pacing around just a few feet from the couch. A low (and steadily growing in volume) growling sound of annoyance escaping him every few seconds or so.

If he had his way once the woman was treated, he'd kill her for practically pouring salt on their wounds. But knowing Don the way he did (not to mention Casey's current mental state) he doubted that that would go over very well. Besides, Don would kick his ass six ways from sunday if he so much as looked at the woman wrong.

He was still pacing when Mikey finally said something that sort of took all the hot air out of him. Sort of. "You know, I know that gal Don's working on isn't April. Not our April anyways. But what if she's a clone or something? Or a genetic experiment or something. You do recall that two years ago when we were caught by Bishop- he took blood from both April and Casey as well as us."

Okay, now _that_ very idea made the blood in his veins freeze as he thought, _Oh shit._ What if Mikey was right? What if the woman was a creation of Bishop's that had escaped the labs when they had killed the mad man and destroyed his insane experiments?

And if that was the case... "Don!" Leo bellowed, startling Mikey and the others as he quickly made his way over to the lab door and began to beat on it with his fist. The loud sound of his fist hitting the solid steel door echoed through out the lair as he hit the door several more times and then stood back to wait. After all depending on what Don was doing in there- it might take him a moment or so to come to the door and unlock it.

One minute passed. Then two. And finally when the third began to roll around Don opened the door, his expression dark as he glared at his elder brother and hissed, _"What."_ From between clenched teeth. He had been in the middle of doing an ultra sound to make sure that there was no internal bleeding and no need for surgery. Deciding that it would be far better in the long run to just check rather than to simply dismiss the possibility that the woman had suffered worse wounds than were visible and learn later that he could have done something for her.

"I need you to take a blood sample and compare it against ours and the last sample April gave before she got pregnant. You still have it right?" Leo asked. Don frowned at his brother and wondered about the sudden change in attitude but said nothing about it. Instead his mind wandered to something along the lines of, _Why would I need to take blood from the woman and compare it to April's and ours? _But nodded in response to his brother's question and then slammed the door closed again and resumed his work with the ultra sound since he still needed to do a few things before he got to the blood part of the exam.


	5. Flawed Design

It had been over an hour and fifty three minutes since Leo had bellowed his name and started banging on his door. An hour and fifty three minutes since Don had been told to take a blood sample from the unconscious creature laying on the bed-like cot across from him. And in that time since he had once again locked himself in his lab with the woman...

He had finished his examination of her and found that side from the injuries he had seen in Mr. Jenkin's, she wasn't hurt as badly as he first had thought. Which was good since after some rest they could interrogate her.

He, however, just hadn't gotten around to doing the blood test yet. He'd been far too busy sitting in the dark, staring at the woman- The anger he'd felt earlier had resumed it's residence pulsing through his blood stream. But he wasn't exactly sure what he was mad about anymore. The fact that the woman looked like April. Or the fact that she had appeared on the anniversary of April's death.

The second most horrible day of the year when he, his brothers, and most importantly Casey were all feeling quite vulnerable.

As it was he didn't think he could handle doing a blood test on her. Truth be told. He was afraid of what he would find. Afraid of the possibility that she could very well _be_ April's clone or a genetic experiment. And yet... Yet there had to be a reason _why_ she existed. A reason why she resembled their dead human friend/older sister. But most of all, there had to be a reason, hopefully a damn good reason, why she had made her way to them.

So after taking a moment to consider all possibilities he could think of- He sucked in a deep breath and grabbed what he would need for the blood test then moved to do as Leo had demanded. Drawing blood from the unknown woman took only seconds. Testing it against April's, however, would take a few hours. Which probably meant that he should get on it if he was going to get the results as soon as possible for Leo and the others.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Raph set a beer down in front of Casey and then sat down at the kitchen table across from him, and studied him for a second. "How you holding up Casey?" He asked softly, his mind going over the details that had landed them in this situation as well as what would happen if Don found any traces of April's blood in the unknown woman. God knew that Casey hadn't handled losing April well the first time around.

So there was no telling what would happen if he had to lose her again this time. And Raph feared that his best bud would do a quick spiral down suicide lane if he wasn't watched. _Carefully_.

Casey picked at the label of his beer for a moment before picking it up and putting it to his mouth and taking a drink, then putting it back down and said in a slightly shaky tone. "N-Never better man." Raph winced slightly at the obvious lie but let Casey continue to say, "Never better. Really."

"You're a shitty liar bro. How are you really holding up?" Raph asked again, his unblinking amber eyes staring Casey down. Daring him to try lying to him again. Casey didn't bother trying to hide what he was really thinking this time as he slowly replied.

"Logically I know that my wife is gone. That nothing can bring her back, that I'll never see her again or hold her again but-" He fell silent for a moment as a few tears slipped down his face before he could stop them. "But I keep hoping that what happened is some sick joke and one day I'll wake up and she'll be in the apartment, sitting on the couch writing or in the kitchen fixing breakfast or working on what Splinter taught her so that she could defend herself. Just something. And then this happens and I'm like 'yes' finally, someone's listening up there! My April is back in the world and I have a second chance to grow old with my girl. But deep down I know that isn't true and the more I think about it the more it tears me up inside. Ya know?" Casey said in a small voice, his head hung and shoulders slumped in defeat as Raph sighed softly and tried to think of something to say to his friend to make him feel better.

But all he could really do was agree with him.

He may not have been married to April but he knew almost exactly how his friend felt. He wished his big sis was back too. But wishing for the dead was unrealistic and no one knew that as much as Raph did as he glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall and noted the late hour.

Any second now Don would have the results on the blood that he'd taken from the woman.

(*********************************************************************************************************************************************)

Don stared at the sheet of paper in his hands in slack jawed disbelief. There was no fucking way this could be right. He thought to himself as he quickly moved from one side of the room to the other where he planted himself down in front of his computer. And pulled up the data from the blood test and checked everything from the DNA to the structure of the woman's blood cells before sitting back in his seat wide eyed and pale as he mouthed to himself, "Oh shit."

_Leo. Was. Not. Going. To. Be. Happy... _Don thought as he looked over everything again. The results of the blood test were obviously clear, the woman was April. And yet at the same time she was not. _How was that even possible?_ Don wondered numbly as he turned in his seat just a little bit so that he could look at the woman as she made a low whimpering sound in her sleep and turned over.

Trying to make herself as comfortable as the IV in her arm would allow.


End file.
